


Their Love, it's Like . . .

by sleepingseeker



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Love, Meta, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingseeker/pseuds/sleepingseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this on Tumblr and thought I'd share here, broken into rough stanzas as a prose poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love, it's Like . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head the other night as I lay trying to fall asleep. I’ve had a rough week and this was apparently just what I needed to think about to drift off and finally have a nightmare-free night. It’s not necessarily head-canon or anything…just something nice to think about.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 **Raphael’s** love is like the ocean.

Storming, recalcitrant, and unfathomably deep.

At turns violent and gentle, sometimes pounding the surf and other times lapping with remorseful gentleness at the sloping contours of the shore. Moody,unyielding, yet ever present.

 

 

 **Michelangelo’s** love is like the wind.

Playful and errant. Unexpected and sometimes alarming - buffeting the object of his passion with uncharacteristic force.

It is at times vagabond and irreverent, but it is always there, lingering and innocently hopeful; a whisper, a caress, a teasing gust that lifts your skirt.

 

 

 **Leonardo’s** love is like the sun.

Compassionate and reassuring. Comforting while encouraging.

The warmth on your back to urge you forward with confidence. And yet, it is blinding, too strong to look at directly.

Never-ending. Permanent - until the world ends.

 

 

 **Donatello’s** love is like the moon.

Distant and mysterious.

Luminescent and gentle, never rough, never heated, but sometimes seemingly remote. But it is the enigma which makes up his character.

His love waxes and wanes but is ever present, even when it seems it is not there at all - a shy, but lasting love.


End file.
